


Teaching a Lesson

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Aftercare, Dark Jim Moriarty, Dom Jim Moriarty, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Gun Kink, Jim Has Issues, M/M, Masochism, Non-Sexual Submission, Painplay, Punishment, Questionable Relationship Health, Sebastian likes it, Sub Sebastian, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 3, borderline abuse, but not too dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Sebastian gets himself in trouble with Moriarty, doing the exact opposite of what he has been told to do. Jim has to punish him.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Teaching a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 3  
> No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY  
> Manhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint

“You’ve done something you shouldn’t have, Sebastian.” The words came from the dark room when Sebastian had opened the door. Of course, he had known who it was behind them, he would know that light, sing-songy voice with the Irish accent anywhere. 

It stops him in his tracks, the door still open behind him. He knew the other would find out about what he has done, his boss was always watching him and, if he wasn’t, someone was. Immediately, his mind goes into overdrive trying to find out how to get out of this one. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything, Tiger?” The voice asked again, much closer this time, so close he can feel his breath as the words are whispered into the air and hears the door close behind him. Then there’s the feeling of cold metal on his cheek and he knows what that is as well. He’s glad the lights are off, if they weren’t then Moriarty would know immediately how red his face his, knowing the other can tell his breathing catches and then picks up is bad enough. 

“Cat’s got your tongue then. Funny, you always have something to say until you’re being asked a direct question, then it’s like you don’t know how to speak at all.” 

Sebastian opens his mouth but, once again, no words come out. The other was right, he couldn’t speak. He doesn’t know what this effect is on him but its one Moriarty has on him often. 

“That’s okay, what’s going to happen now you don’t need to be able to speak for.” He tells him, the metal barrel on his cheek leaving only for two hands to find his shoulders.

He knows what’s coming but can’t stop it. A swift kick lands on the back of his knees and then hit the floor with a crack. He winces at the feeling but still doesn’t make a sound. It’s only going to get worse and he knows it. 

“That’s better. You do know what this is about, don’t you?” He asks, and Sebastian nods.

He went against direct orders, did the opposite of what he was told. He knew there would be consequences for what he did but that didn’t stop him. It never stops him. 

“That’s good. I would ask you to tell me but you wouldn’t be able to. Or you would and I would never get you to shut up again. There is no in between with you, you either talk and talk or never say a word.” His cold hand runs over Sebastian’s cheek and his instincts say to pull away but he pushes into it instead. 

“You crave attention, affection, love,” Moriarty says, the last word being spat out as though disgusted by it. The barrel of the gun makes contact with Sebastian’s cheek and this time it isn’t a just a threat but an action. It doesn’t take long before he feels the warm blood making its way down his face and sighs softly at the feeling, as though he can breathe again. 

“You crave the pain too.” He adds, getting down, right in Sebastian’s face, watching the blood, or the outline of it in the dark room. 

Sebastian’s eyes scan over Moriarty’s face, taking in every detail, as he has done before. It’s memorized now but somehow the memories are never quite the same as the real thing. 

So lost in the thought of the other’s face, he hadn’t noticed the hand that had made its way into his hair and gave a sharp pull, making him meet Moriarty’s cold, dark, dead eyes. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” He growls, the voice that normally seems so light and playful, in a dark and twisted way, is now nothing more than a deep, threatening way. 

“You know what you should have done and what you did. I am going to make sure you know better than to ignore my orders again.” He continues to threaten. Deep down, they both know he’s wrong, that there will be a time when this happens again but for now, Sebastian manages to nod a little, the hold on his hair making it difficult to. 

The gun makes contact with the right side of his face again, the sights catching his skin, leading to more blood making its way down his face, Sebastian does nothing but try to lean his head to the side so Moriarty has more room. 

The hand that was in his hair moves down, wrapping around his throat in a tight hold, making it difficult for him to breathe. “You make this too easy. Too easy to punish you, push you around, hurt you, beat you.” Jim complains as though he’s disappointed. They both know that isn’t true either, Jim just has Sebastian taught well. 

He had fought, originally, every time they started this, every time Sebastian messed up and Moriarty decided he needed to be punished. But things started to change, they talked, they realized. Now, they act like Sebastian is just used to the abuse. 

The truth is, he needs it as much as Jim needs to do it. He loves the feeling and how it clears his head. The orders he ignored today were on purpose, he knew something like this would come from it and planned it out. 

He looks up to Jim, their eyes meeting, Sebastian’s shining as they were full of tears that slowly fall down his face. The hand around his throat loosens and then falls away, holding it out for the other to take. 

“I think that’s enough of that for now, don’t you?” Jim asks, his voice now soft, almost back to normal as though a switch had flipped at the sight of the tears. 

Sebastian nods and takes his hand, slowly getting to his feet, knees sore from how hard he hit earlier and being on them after that. 

“We’ll have a bath, I’ll order some takeaway and we’ll have a cuddle in bed.” 

Sebastian nods, making a face and trying to get away as he feels Jim licking his cheek. 

“That’s disgusting.” 

“I’m disgusting?” Jim asks, his voice slipping back into the dark tone it had before. 

“No, my cheek, blood, and dirt. Were you even watching what happened earlier?” 

Jim makes a face but doesn’t say anything as they make their way out of the room. 

Sebastian knew he needs to watch out for a couple of days, when he pushes Jim like this sometimes it’s not so easy for things to go back to normal. There are times in the days following when he’s afraid of the man, or when he should be. He’s not sure he can ever say he’s afraid of Jim Moriarty, even knowing the man has the ability to break him. 

But sometimes, one has to be broken in order to be put back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
